pinkcorruptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Pentellow
"This is our chance to help out, Iris!" -Pentellow Pentellow is one of the secondary characters of The Pink Corruption and one of the 4 caretakers of the 4 heroes of Paradise. Role Pentellow serves as the caretaker of Tsavorite, the Green Pentagon hero. She is presumably Iris's girlfriend. Status Appearances Pentellow makes her first debut in Pink Corruption Episode 2, where, after finding out that Cyan, the last hero of the Tree of Life has been born, and encourages Iris that they should go and help the caretakers. She tells Iris that he should go and help the newbies while she goes and looks for Cube. In Episode 3, Pentellow has a much bigger role than in the previous episode. This time, she finds Cube and Cyan in the forest after they had been previously blasted away from the Tree of Life by Dub, who has now split the tree into pieces scattered all across Paradise. She notices that Cyan himself has been damaged, lacking a part of his shape, and agrees to help heal him. Pentellow brings Cube and Cyan to a cave sealed by an orange/green forcefield, where they find Orange, the circular hero, and Tsavorite, the Pentagon hero which Pentellow takes care of. The two heroes heal Cyan, with Cube thanking Pentellow, however the latter warns Cube to be more careful next time. She explains that heroes are similar to glass, meaning that if they get hit by the Pink Corruption more than three times, they will shatter into many pieces. Pentellow asks Cube of a favor to go and look for the first caretaker, Pyrare, as well as his hero, Gold, who claims that Pyrare knows a lot about the Tree of Life and Dub himself. While searching for Pyrare, Pentellow, Cube, and the three heroes bump into Iris and Ketches, who have both been searching for Cube and Cyan. Happily relieved, Pentellow runs up to Iris and embraces him, joking about how he took a long time trying to find the caretaker and his hero. Iris claims that there is a village nearby, assuming there is an inn there, also saying that they can go and find Pyrare the next day; unbeknownst, a certain flower discreetly observes from behind a tree, giving a malicious smile. The next morning, Cube visits Iris and Pentellow, confessing that he doesn't know how to be a good caretaker - Pentellow starts him off by reminding him that heroes are classified as babies in their first and second forms; she says that he might be doing it wrong if the hero starts acting like a baby. She points out that the stronger Cube's bond is with Cyan, the stronger they'll both get. Personality Pentellow has a sweet kind personality like a mother to Tsavorite, but she isn't afraid to get her hands dirty. Seen in episode 4, she shows her powers while Tsavorite recovers the Chipzel leader. Pentellow is regularly seen looking after Orange while Iris is out. Abilities She uses a bow (which is summoned by taking it out of her accessory bow) to fight corrupted enemies, or presumably push them back without the need to harm them. Trivia * Her name is a portmanteau of the words “Yellow” and “Pentagon,” which describes her color and shape. * When she removes her weapon, hair is revealed. * She (or Marcle) is the first character to explicitly curse on the show, in the dubbed version, and the third to swear at all, the first being Lythorus in Episode 2, and Iris, also in Episode 4. ** Coincidentally, the former both said "crap". * She is also referred to as 'babygirl' by Iris in the dubbed versions of Episodes 2 and 3, and in the second preview of Episode 6 ** Cube also calls her baby girl in the dubbed version of Episode 3. ** In BreaBear Jones' somewhat explicit fan art, her outfit has the words 'baby girl' on it. (I say somewhat explicit because it's technically not explicit but can make some viewers uncomfortable.) Category:Caretakers Category:Characters Category:Pentagons Category:Has hair